Fuel filtration systems designed to prevent the flow of fuel to an engine if no filter cartridge is installed or in the incorrect filter cartridge is installed are known. In these “no filter, no run” systems, not only must the correct filter be used, but the filter must be correctly inserted into the filter housing, in order to allow fuel to flow to the engine. However, often times radial movement of the filter cartridge occurs as the cartridge is inserted into the filter housing, thereby preventing proper alignment of the filter cartridge in the filter housing.